High-throughput assays are becoming increasingly common in biotechnology and chemical analysis sectors. Advances in high-throughput DNA sequencing technology, protein analysis, and compound screening are driving a need for high-throughput processing of samples to isolate molecules of interest. The rise of companion diagnostics and the increased frequency of in vitro assays are further driving this need.
Raw processing of a sample, such as a cell or a tissue, to isolate and/or detect a molecule of interest often results in undesirable components remaining in the processed sample. For example, miscellaneous cellular debris and unwanted substances and molecules often remain following processing of biological samples. To remove these unwanted substances, processed samples are generally subjected to a series of washing procedures so that the molecule of interest is substantially free of any undesirable products present in the processed sample. Washing of the molecule often results in a reduced yield of the molecule from the sample, as the washing steps often wash away some fraction of the molecule of interest as well as the undesirable products.
Thus, there exists a need for efficient devices and methods for aggregation and washing of a sample that are compatible with methods of high-throughput processing of samples and that result in a high recovery yield of a molecule of interest.